A new HPLC method to quantitate SF 86,327 (an antifungal compound from Sandoz) was developed, that eliminated extremely lengthy extraction steps. We were able to validate our method by running 4 standard curves with an overall variability of 5%. We have been able to analyze patient plasma samples (a total of about 60) which were also analyzed using a microbiological procedure. Correlation analysis of these data indicate that the HPLC procedure is more specific as the slope of the correlation line (microbio. vs. HPLC) was approximately 1.38. The results, that microbiological assay may not be specific for the parent compound but may also be measuring an active metabolite, are of interest and have possible clinical implication in drug dosing.